remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Nemesis (G1)
The Nemesis is a legendary Decepticon warship, famous for being the Decepticon ship which ambushed the Ark. Fiction Marvel Comics continuity Marvel The Transformers comics Megatron and his crew of Decepticons used the Nemesis to chase Optimus Prime and his crew of Autobots out into deep space. Eventually, the Decepticons boarded the Ark, the Autobots' ship, and left the Nemesis orbiting Earth. The Ark then crashed into Earth with all the Transformers on board, deactivating them and leaving the Nemesis in orbit with Shockwave to watch it. The ''Nemesis remained undisturbed, hidden from Earthling view with superior cloaking technology. In 2006, Galvatron traveled back in time to the year 1986 in order to build a large laser cannon to destroy Unicron. Upon completing the cannon, Galvatron tested its effectiveness on the orbiting Nemesis, destroying the ship with a single blast.'' During the Decepticon Civil War, Shockwave's base was the Nemesis, which he had parked at the bottom of the ocean 4 million years ago when he fought the Dinobots. Crew *Megatron *Shockwave *Soundwave *Rumble *Laserbeak *Ravage *Frenzy *Buzzsaw *Starscream *Thundercracker *Skywarp *Spectro *Spyglass *Viewfinder *A medic Generation 1 cartoon continuity The Nemesis was the ship used by the Decepticons to pursue the Autobots. All the Decepticons left the ship to board the Ark and both ships ended-up crashing on prehistoric Earth. Before the crash, however, several objects were ejected from the ship, including an escape pod and what would become the Pearl of Bahoudin. In 1985, archaeologists eventually discovered the wreck of the Nemesis in South America. Once Soundwave relayed the news to Megatron, the Decepticons deployed immediately. Upon arriving, Megatron removed the Nemesis's power-source, the Heart of Cybertron and had Hook then install it in him. Imbued with near-limitless power, Megatron then attempted to destroy the Autobots, and almost succeeded, until the Heart of Cybertron was removed from his body and destroyed by Perceptor, Brawn and Bumblebee. Crew *Megatron *Starscream *Soundwave **Laserbeak **Rumble **Ravage **Frenzy **Buzzsaw *Thundercracker *Skywarp *Reflector *Various Air Warriors *Shrapnel *Bombshell *Kickback ''Beast Wars'' cartoon The Nemesis was the flagship of the Decepticon fleet, and the most powerful warship ever built. According to myth, it was responsible for shooting down the Ark. It was revealed that Tarantulas had discovered the wreckage of the Nemesis deep under water, and had been refurbishing it for unknown purposes. While he'd finished rebuilding it and outfitting it with transwarp capabilities, Tarantulas was killed before he could use it; Megatron found out about the Nemesis soon after, and commandeered it as a last ditch attempt to rewrite history and destroy the Ark. Using the Nemesis's awesome power, Megatron managed to kill Tigerhawk, as well as Inferno and Quickstrike by accident when he tried to avenge himself on the Protohuman leader. He soon began to tear at Mount St. Hilary, intending to obliterate the slumbering Ark! In the final battle, the Nemesis's controls were severely damaged when Rhinox crashed an Autobot shuttle through the warship. Out of control, the ship flew eastwards into the rising sun, turning slowly south and eventually crashing (unseen) several thousand miles away. systems Even for the flagship of the Decepticon space fleet, one might have considered the armament on the Nemesis to be overkill. In addition to the standard energy weapons used by the Decepticons, the vessel carried a massive amount of missiles, which could be fired slowly in a swarm of rocket propelled death. A tractor beam could pull anything beneath it up to be sliced and grounded up by rotating blades and drills. The blades were incredibly sharp, being able to slice through solid rock. Given that Megatron himself would have be the ship's normal commander, it should not be surprising that the primary weapon on the Nemesis was a fusion cannon. The fusion cannon was powered by its own reactor, apparently separate from the main Energon supply. The reactor needed to be at one hundred percent capacity to fire a blast, and would require a powerup time between blasts. The ship also featured systems to enable the forced boarding of enemy ships. A pair of magnetic couplings amidships allowed for the Nemesis to forcibly establish a magnetic junction between herself and the unfortunate target, and a boarding chute could be released from within the hull to allow crew-members to cross the gap between ships. The tip of the chute could also be heated to cut through hull plating at least as thick as that used on the Ark. Tactically the ship had two main weaknesses. During the flight from Cybertron a heavy meteor shower required so much power to maintain the shields that Nemesis was forced to fly in the Ark's wake in order to survive. Given that a similar energy crisis shortly affected the Ark as well, it would seem that both ships were weakened by the lack of energy on Cybertron. Ergo, the Nemesis functioned best when well-fueled, otherwise her size and power requirements could make the ship a liability. The second weakness was placing all the main tactical, command and fire-control systems in the prominent dorsal conning tower. Though the location provided an excellent viewpoint for piloting the ship and directing combat (and was presumably well armored and shielded), it also made for a compelling target, as happened in the final act of the Beast Wars when Rhinox piloted an Autobot shuttle straight into the conning tower in a kamikaze run, taking out the bridge and crippling the ship, which flew rudderless until crashing in South America, where in the 20th century human excavations would unearth her. Dreamwave Generation One continuity Built to be the flagship of Megatron's space fleet, the Nemesis was one of the largest ships created in its time. It used experimental Transwarp technology for space travel. On Cybertron the ship was mainly used as a siege engine, hoards of Decipticons would disembark to attack Autobot targets, while the Nemesis would launch a bombardment. After returning to Earth following Shockwave's defeat on Cybertron, Starscream used the Nemesis as his base of operations. It is unknown if the warship had previously been used for this purpose by the Decepticons or if Starscream rediscovered it after returning to Earth. The technical specifications for the Nemesis were: *Estimated length: 2.5 miles *Wingspan: 1.75 miles *Height: 1.25 miles IDW Generation 1 continuity The Nemesis was described by Optimus Prime as a Decepticon worldburner. Its intended purpose was to raze a planet Wheeljack identified it as a Decepticon capitol ship. Starscream claimed it was a Cybertronian capitol ship, suggesting that after Starscream seized control of Iacon, the ship was seized from the Decepticons. After Megatron defected to the Autobots, Galvatron took command of the Decepticons and led them to Earth on board the Nemesis. It was kept in high orbit and brought to the EDC's base on Bikini Atoll after the 'mind bomb" was used on the Decepticons. When Prowl hacked into the EDC mainframe he unleashed all the missiles on the Nemesis crippling it and causing it to crash instantly. The wreck of the ship ended up on the bottom of the Indian Ocean; it was used as the main base of the Decepticons and later, following its near-destruction by the Autobots and capture by the E.D.C, G.I. Joe, moved in turning into a stationary base that they rechristened Lemuria. ''Transformers vs. G.I. Joe'' The Decepticon flagship, the Nemesis was commandeered by Shipwreck in an unseen adventure. Utilizing the ship, the Joe rammed Megatron's "Mega-Megatron" combined form, returning the Decepticon leader to his normal state. After the Decepticons had been defeated, Shipwreck used the Nemesis to patrol the trade routes within the asteroid belt and fight off Zanzibar's piracy. ''Beast Wars: Uprising'' The legendary vessel that carried the Decepticons to Earth, by the late 24th century a surviving piece of the Nemesis was part of the collection in the office of D.E.D. administrator Gnashteeth. ''Transformers: Universe'' The Nemesis makes its 3D CGI appearance in Transformers: Universe Games ''Transformers: Mystery of Convoy'' At the end of the Subspace Zone, Ultra Magnus fought and defeated the Destron Boat. Category:Decepticon starships